


her worst impulses

by MorriganPendleton



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorriganPendleton/pseuds/MorriganPendleton
Summary: Samus fucks the baby Metroid.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Metroid Baby
Kudos: 4





	her worst impulses

Samus’s ship was fast, but not that fast. It chugged along at a perfectly acceptable speed for its class and make. It hardly ever broke down. It was plenty comfortable, for long rides like this… except now. This trip home was different. She thought back to the building she had just left – the Metroid she had bonded with was a “girl”, or at least as much of a “girl” as an alien could be. It left her feeling strange… a mother and a daughter.

Her hips sat uncomfortably on the seat in the cockpit, her suit’s fabrics gathering static as she shifted in her seat. Fed up, she pushed the ship into autopilot – autopilot had handled this stretch of space before, there was no reason to distrust it now. She stood up, and held her head high as she reached behind her back to grasp at the control that would undo the panel of her suit that covered her torso. It slipped, and her chest fell just a bit, no longer held up by the semi-nylon of her suit. She felt the cold air on her bellybutton as she walked back into the cargo area of her solo cruise ship. There was hardly much space, but you hardly need it on the kind of jobs she took.

There only sat one thing, a glass container, cool to the touch, containing the baby Metroid. An inexplicable urge overcame her, one she’d normally shun without a second thought. She cracked the lid of the container open, sliding its sealed lid and letting the Metroid free. Acting quickly, on instinct and adrenaline, she pinned it down, squeezing it between the exposed skin of her thighs. The scaly, lurid skin of the Metroid stuck to hers fast – the hair that covered the lips of her pussy was gooily connected to her daughter…

She chirped, and collected herself, cooling remembering what she had learned in training. She slipped her fingers between her suit and her breasts, teasing her nipples. They pressed hard against the inside of her semi-nylon suit, and she continued at this, just long enough for one to drip. Breastmilk coated her fingers, and this was her way out. She held her fingers before the baby Metroid, allowing it to examine it as she worked her way towards its orifice. She slid a milk-coated finger inside of the Metroid, and instantly it felt as though her fingers were being lapped at. Samus swore she could hear a purr coming from the baby...

Its jelly-like insides shifted and felt as organs, and the Metroid’s body grew damp, loosing its vice grip on her pubic hair and her thighs. In thanks, Samus pushed her fingers deeper into it, letting the baby shiver with, if Samus didn’t know better, pleasure. It shook and buzzed and dribbled fluids, and it certainly heated up Samus’s thighs. Samus shifted her hips, sitting on the Metroid directly now, spreading the lips of her pussy and letting the baby buzz against her, the two moaning and shaking. The Metroid would spasm as Samus fingered it, and Samus would spasm as the Metroid buzzed and pleasured her, and it was not long before Samus climaxed, drizzling the baby in her own fluids and flopping back to catch her breath.

“Good girl.” Samus said, breathlessly, before getting back to driving.


End file.
